hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2013 Sam's World hurricane season
The 2013 season was one of the craziest seasons ever, creating Mini-Black Holes, Superstorms, Super Hypercanes, and one Monstercane (Note:Classified as Category 10.). The continents of Redingtons, Blueingtons, Evil Land, and Not Bush were submerged by the insane storms and, like, 50 million people died. This marks the first time a mini black hole has ever formed in the Sam's World Basins, however twelve have formed in the Jumping Jump. Mini-Black Hole Zortz is the most notable storm, which caused widespread destruction and had 12789279187208987mph winds at peak intensity. Also, Superstorm Toomas launched a huge assault on the Gaguss House while Mega Hypercane Sammy and Monstercane Arackulele nearly destroyed everywhere in Sammy's Blue World. This season marked the first time a first-time name was retired in Sam's World, however it was three- Angry Birds, King Sammeh, and Arackulele. A name from the Singings Alphabet- Arackulele- was used for the first time. The entire Haebrew alphabet was also used for the first time. Names The names'' Angry Birds, Bips, Dith, King Sammeh, Mizdar, Poop, Sammy, Toomas, Whalee,'' and Zortz were retired. They will be replaced by Argolian, Bathtub, Diid, Kanaworld, Mizder, Popzortz, Sim, Tummers, Whitey and Zuberington for the 2019 season. Arackulele was retired in the Singings Names, and will be replaced by Alpha in the Singings Alphabet. This year marked the first time the names Angry Birds, Firetons, iPad, Jeb, King Sammeh, Nuzbaby, OChookarey, and RiseOfTheSnakes were used. Haebrew Alphabet Due to extensive activity, the Haebrew Alphabet was used. The hurricanes Gimel, Zayin, Yod, Samekh, Pe, Tsadi, and Tav inflicted a lot of damage, and though they can't be retired, the Greek letters Gamma, Zeta, Kappa, Omicron, Rho, Tau, and Chi will be used instead for the 2019 season. Singings Alphabet Only one name in the Singings Alphabet was used. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:200 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2013 till:01/01/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–118 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-180_mph_(250-290_km/h) id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_181-215_mph_(291-346_km/h) id:C7 value:rgb(0.8,0,0.2) legend:Category_7_=_216-245_mph_(347-394_km/h) id:C8 value:rgb(0.8,0,0.4) legend:Category_8_=_246-300_mph_(395-483_km/h) id:C9 value:rgb(0.608,0.188,1) legend:Category_9_=_301-340_mph_(484-547_km/h) id:C10 value:rgb(0.976,0.655,0.69) legend:Category_10_>_340_mph_(>_547_kmh/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/02/2013 till:18/02/2013 color:C8 text:Angry_Birds from:28/02/2013 till:09/03/2013 color:C10 text:Bips from:16/03/2013 till:21/03/2013 color:TS text:Carnus from:04/04/2013 till:10/04/2013 color:C3 text:Dith from:09/04/2013 till:12/04/2013 color:TS text:Evil from:27/04/2013 till:01/05/2013 color:TS text:Firetons from:12/05/2013 till:22/05/2013 color:C1 text:Gaguss from:05/06/2013 till:11/06/2013 color:C2 text:Hippo from:15/06/2013 till:19/06/2013 color:TD text:Nine from:21/06/2013 till:24/06/2013 color:TS text:iPad from:26/06/2013 till:30/06/2013 color:C1 text:Jeb from:12/07/2013 till:29/07/2013 color:C7 text:King_Sammeh from:15/07/2013 till:18/07/2013 color:TS text:Little_Baby barset:break from:21/07/2013 till:02/08/2013 color:C10 text:Mizdar from:26/07/2013 till:29/07/2013 color:TD text:Fifteen from:31/07/2013 till:08/08/2013 color:TS text:Nuzbaby from:05/08/2013 till:10/08/2013 color:TS text:O'Chookarey from:14/08/2013 till:24/08/2013 color:C4 text:Poop from:17/08/2013 till:23/08/2013 color:TS text:RiseOfTheSnakes from:25/08/2013 till:11/09/2013 color:C10 text:Sammy from:31/08/2013 till:15/09/2013 color:C10 text:Toomas from:12/09/2013 till:26/09/2013 color:C10 text:Whalee from:16/09/2013 till:22/10/2013 color:C10 text:Zortz from:22/09/2013 till:26/09/2013 color:TS text:Alef from:26/09/2013 till:28/09/2013 color:TD text:Twenty-Five from:29/09/2013 till:14/10/2013 color:C5 text:Bet barset:break from:01/10/2013 till:08/10/2013 color:C10 text:Gimel from:03/10/2013 till:07/10/2013 color:TS text:Dalet from:06/10/2013 till:20/10/2013 color:C7 text:He from:11/10/2013 till:16/10/2013 color:C1 text:Vav from:14/10/2013 till:27/10/2013 color:C10 text:Zayin from:18/10/2013 till:22/10/2013 color:TS text:Hay from:20/10/2013 till:21/10/2013 color:TD text:Thirty-Two from:22/10/2013 till:28/10/2013 color:TS text:Tet from:26/10/2013 till:03/11/2013 color:C9 text:Yod from:01/11/2013 till:04/11/2013 color:TS text:Kaf from:02/11/2013 till:06/11/2013 color:C2 text:Lamed from:08/11/2013 till:14/11/2013 color:TS text:Mem from:12/11/2013 till:20/11/2013 color:C1 text:Nun barset:break from:16/11/2013 till:21/11/2013 color:C10 text:Samekh from:20/11/2013 till:23/11/2013 color:TS text:Ayin from:23/11/2013 till:13/12/2013 color:C10 text:Pe from:26/11/2013 till:02/12/2013 color:C7 text:Tsadi from:30/11/2013 till:05/12/2013 color:C4 text:Quaf from:03/12/2013 till:10/12/2013 color:TS text:Resh from:07/12/2013 till:09/12/2013 color:TS text:Shin from:17/12/2013 till:24/12/2013 color:C10 text:Tav from:23/12/2013 till:01/01/2014 color:C10 text:Arackulele bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2013 till:01/02/2013 text:January from:01/02/2013 till:01/03/2013 text:Feburary from:01/03/2013 till:01/04/2013 text:March from:01/04/2013 till:01/05/2013 text:April from:01/05/2013 till:01/06/2013 text:May from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November from:01/12/2013 till:01/01/2014 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:From the pos:(617,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Storms Hurricane Angry Birds Hurricane Bips Tropical Storm Carnus Hurricane Dith Tropical Storm Evil Tropical Storm Firetons Hurricane Gaguss Hurricane Hippo Tropical Depression Nine Tropical Storm iPad Hurricane Jeb Hurricane King Sammeh c7 Tropical Storm Little Baby Hypercane Mizdar Tropical Depression Fifteen Tropical Storm Nuzbaby Tropical Storm OChookarey Hurricane Poop c4 Subtropical Storm RiseOfTheSnakes Super Hypercane Sammy Superstorm Toomas Hypercane Whalee Mini-Black Hole Zortz Tropical Storm Alef Tropical Depression Twenty-Five Hurricane Bet c5 Hypercane Gimel Tropical Storm Dalet Hurricane He c7 Hurricane Vav c1 Hypercane Zayin Tropical Storm Hay Tropical Depression Thirty-Two Subtropical Storm Tet Hurricane Yod c9 Tropical Storm Kaf Hurricane Lamed c2 Tropical Storm Mem Hurricane Nun c1 Hypercane Samekh Tropical Storm Ayin Superstorm Pe Hurricane Tsadi c7 Hurricane Quaf c4 Tropical Storm Resh Tropical Storm Shin Hypercane Tav Monstercane Arackulele Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Whalee's Hurricane Seasons